1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing apparatus that can enhance security by using a secure operating system separate from a main Operating System (OS) and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as digital apparatuses are requested to process high quality service, various digital content has been provided to user devices such as televisions, computers, and portable devices. The digital content may include video files, audio files, various applications, and the like. As the digital content is actively provided, various methods have been proposed for protecting rights on intellectual property of the digital contents.
A Digital Rights Management (DRM) service is one method for protecting digital content. The DRM service continuously manages and protects the intellectual property rights of the digital content using encryption technology. The DRM service is a technology for safely transmitting various content from a Content Provider (CP) to a user and protecting the content from being illegitimately distributed by the user who received the content. The DRM technology allows for the protection of the information during the processes of generating, distributing, using, and discarding digital content, and enables the digital content to be used according to the authorization of the user not only online but also offline while providing rights protection.
In order to use a content to which the DRM technology is applied (DRM content) on a user device, the user device should first connect to a system that provides a corresponding DRM content, and then download the DRM content, meta data on the DRM content, and a license. Meta data refers to data in which information on the DRM content is stored, and the license refers to data indicating an encryption key to be used for decrypting an encrypted DRM content and an authorization for access to the content (for example, the number of times and the period). According to the processes, the DRM content and the license are all stored on the user device, and the DRM content can be consumed.
Meanwhile, the user device employs a Central Process Unit (CPU) and an Operating System (OS). The mobile apparatus employs an open OS for realizing an open application program interface. The open operating system plays a key role in enhancing competitiveness in a mobile apparatus and a mobile service. In addition, the operating system of a mobile apparatus is strategically opened by major manufacturers and major providers, so application program interfaces, software development kits, and also source files are open to public.
As described above, even though the DRM technology is used, the distribution of the digital content still includes some security vulnerabilities. For example, another user device may intercept a license allocated to a specific user device or extract and obtain a license or a decrypted DRM content which is stored on the specific user device by hacking an operating system of the user device.
In addition, the user device downloads a plurality of applications from the Internet, and such applications are to be used after inspecting and guaranteeing the quality of the applications by a manufacturer of a mobile apparatus. In practice, however, not all the functions of various applications are inspected. Accordingly, malicious codes targeting the mobile apparatuses are increasing, and the mobile apparatuses using an open operating system may be attacked by software containing the malicious codes.
Even though the digital content is supported in an encrypted manner, if the user device itself is vulnerable in security, it is limited in preventing illegitimate use and distribution of the digital content.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.